


sad to see you go

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjolras,” Grantaire says. “Why are you really here?” </p><p>“You asked me a question before you left,” Enjolras says, and watches the corners of Grantaire’s mouth tighten. “I haven’t given you an answer yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad to see you go

Enjolras freezes when he hears Courfeyrac say, “Okay, show of hands, who’s been to see Grantaire already?”

Because Grantaire isn’t supposed to be here. Grantaire hasn’t been back in a little over eighteen months. Grantaire’s supposed to be off in some exotic land or another.

There is a pause, a shuffling, and then Joly exclaims, “I thought we agreed that we were going to give him some time to get over the jet lag!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Courfeyrac cries. “We’ve all missed him, and he’s only here for two weeks. He’s got so many stories to share!” 

“Did he tell you guys about Tibet?” Marius asks. “I cried when he told me.”

Bahorel says, “I got him to sign all my merch.”

“So did Combeferre! He brought all the National Geographic issues Grantaire’s photos were featured in when we went to his apartment yesterday. R was so embarrassed, it was adorable.”

The chatter continues, but Enjolras doesn’t register any of it. He feels shaky, thrown, and he’s not sure that he can go in and pretend that he’s feeling fine. He’s not meant to be at this meeting anyway; he usually has classes, and it’s unlikely that his friends will miss him. 

He has somewhere more important to be.

—

Enjolras draws a sharp breath when Grantaire finally opens the door. 

“So it’s true,” he says. “You’re back.”

“I am,” Grantaire says evenly. “And you’re here.”

“I…” The last time he saw Grantaire was a little over eighteen months ago, and it hadn’t gone well. He’s got a knack for saying all the wrong things to Grantaire, and he doesn’t want to repeat that mistake, not now. “I heard Courfeyrac talking about you. I came to see if you’re well.” 

Grantaire gives him a thin smile. “I am,” he tells Enjolras. “Was that all?” 

“I…” Enjolras swallows. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s all. I’ll just go now.” He turns to walk away. Grantaire doesn’t stop him, and that hurts more than he expected it to. He glances back. “I’m really glad you’re back, R.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire says. “Why are you really here?” 

“You asked me a question before you left,” Enjolras says, and watches the corners of Grantaire’s mouth tighten. “I haven’t given you an answer yet.”

“You don’t have to worry about it, Apollo,” Grantaire says, crossing his arms. “I got your message loud and clear anyway.”

Enjolras shakes his head. “That’s the thing, though. You didn’t. You couldn’t have. Because I meant to say yes. It’s been my answer for the last eighteen months, and it still is, it’s probably always going to be,” Enjolras tells him. “I was surprised when you asked, and I wasn’t ready to give you an answer, and you took it to mean something else altogether, and then _you left_ , and I wanted to fix it, to fix things between us, but no-one knew how to get into contact with you. The only reason we even knew you were okay was because you kept sending Joly and Bossuet postcards at first, and then later because Combeferre told us he saw your work in National Geographic. I hated you for leaving. But more than that, I’ve hated myself for not saying anything when I should’ve.” He lets out a desperate bubble of laughter that dies down into fatigue. “I’ve missed you, R. Every damned day.”

Grantaire doesn’t say anything, just stands there, leaning against the jamb of the door, watching Enjolras.

“Will you say something?” Enjolras asks, after awhile, unable to stop the spread of anxiety all through him, and he notes absently that this is probably what Grantaire felt like, waiting for his answer eighteen months ago.

Grantaire snorts at that, probably recognising the same parallel Enjolras did, and Enjolras’ heart sinks a little. It isn’t exactly the reaction he was going for, but he hadn’t come to Grantaire’s apartment tonight expecting things to go his way easily. He reminds himself that he’s supposed to be prepared for the disappointment.

And then Grantaire’s lips curve up softly. “That wasn’t half as bad as I thought it was going to be,” he tells Enjolras, gently teasing.

Enjolras flashes him a tiny smile. “To be fair, I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.”

“That’s true,” Grantaire says. “Are you any better at that whole feelings and relationship shtick now?”

Enjolras shrugs. “I don’t know,” he tells Grantaire honestly. “I haven’t had any practise since you left.”

“Good answer,” Grantaire says. 

“ _True_ answer,” Enjolras counters.

“C’mere,” Grantaire says, reaching out for Enjolras. He’s smiling properly now, and when he presses his lips to Enjolras’, it is gentle and sweet, and Enjolras can feel the knot in his chest loosen. 

It feels a lot like coming home.

—

Later, Grantaire says, “When I asked you if you loved me then-”

“Yes. Yes. I did. I do,” Enjolras interject.

Grantaire smiles, and continues, “I meant it as a two-parter.”

Enjolras’ brows furrow. 

“I also wanted to ask if you would go to Argentina with me,” Grantaire says quietly. “But when you didn’t answer… I just. I didn’t mean to just leave everything behind. I was just so _hurt_. And then it just became easier to not talk to anyone from back home, because everyone reminded me a little of you.”

Enjolras presses himself closer, tightens his hold on Grantaire. “I’m sorry,” he tells Grantaire, eyes screwing shut. “I am so sorry.”

Grantaire presses a kiss to his jaw. “You would’ve loved Argentina. It’s beautiful,” he tells Enjolras. “Would you have gone with me? If I’d asked?”

“Yes,” Enjolras tells him. And then, eager to coax a laugh out of Grantaire, he adds, “Next time, don’t give me a chance to mess it up. Just drag me along with you, don’t ask.”

Grantaire does laugh at that, and then kisses him again.

—

Grantaire’s laugh is muffled mostly by Enjolras’ hair. “I’m only going to be gone for two weeks, Enjolras,” he reminds Enjolras.

Enjolras pulls away a little at that to scowl at Grantaire, and then throws himself back into the hug again, pressing his face to the crook of Grantaire’s neck, holding him so tightly that Grantaire is sure that a small part of Enjolras wants him to stay, despite his protests otherwise.

He’s aware that his face does something soft and fond when Enjolras presses a wet kiss to his neck. 

“Ten days,” Grantaire amends, because as much as he’s been looking forward to the shoot in Fiji, he thinks coming home to Enjolras early will probably feel more fulfilling. “I’ll be back in ten days.”

Enjolras pulls away, and sighs. “No, don’t come back early on my account,” he tells Grantaire. “I know you like staying after your shoots to look around and have fun for a bit.”

Grantaire nods, and then kisses Enjolras. “I’ve got to go now before they close the gates,” he tells Enjolras, when his final boarding call sounds. 

Enjolras’ chin wobbles. “I love you,” he says.

Grantaire laughs. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Enjolras scowls. “Just go already.”

“Alright then,” he says, and then leans in to kiss Enjolras one more time. “I love you, you know.”

Enjolras lets out a wounded noise. “You need to go before I decide I love you too much to let you leave,” he says, pushing Grantaire towards the departure gates. “Just don’t take eighteen months to come back this time!”

“Fourteen days,” Grantaire tells him. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi! :)


End file.
